Apocalypse Slayer
by SNake57575
Summary: Born first of three to the Hokage and his wife, the soul of the Kyubi sealed within, forgotten by his family, found by a dragon Naruto will rise he will become the Apocalypse slayer Naruharem Goodacnologia
1. Prologue

**Hello people SNake57575 here with a Naruto Fairy Tail Crossover**

 **First off i do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **next off i do not speak Japanese so any Japanese words are translated through google translate (So i apologize in advance for any word butchering)**

 **next i will freely admit my spelling and grammar can be lacking and for that i also apologize**

 **with that said onto the story**

* * *

"Push Kushina Push," these words rang out through the cave a safe distance from the Village of Konoha, within this cave we find Konoha's Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his secret wife Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina was a beautiful woman long red hair, stormy violet eyes and despite being pregnant a figure most woman would massacre for, Kushina was currently in the process of giving birth to her and Minato's children, Kushina was pregnant with triplets two boys one girl, the boys were to be called Naruto and Menma while the girl was going to be called Narumi.

"One last push Kushina," said Biwako the Sandaime Hokage's wife and the woman in charge of bringing Naruto, Narumi and Menma into the world.

"This is your fault Minato I swear if you do this to me again I will castrate you with a rusty kunai," screamed Kushina glaring at Minato who looked at her with an apologetic smile.

A moment later the screaming of a young infant filled the room.

"It's a boy," said Biwako handing the young child off to one of the other nurses who quickly cleaned the boy before handing him to Kushina.

"Naruto my wonderful boy," said Kushina hugging the child.

"Push Kushina" said Biwako and that she did pushing out her second baby.

"It's a girl," declared Biwako once more handing the child off to the nurse who once more cleaned the child before handing her off the Kushina.

"Narumi such a beautiful girl," said Kushina wincing as she pushed one more time.

"And lucky last is a boy," said Biwako before she personally cleaned the third triplet before handing him to Kushina.

"Menma my beautiful boy," said Kushina as she hugged him. Minato who was hugging Narumi walked over to Kushina passing their daughter to her before going to re-seal the Kyubi, both Minato and Kushina looked up when they heard a thud looking over to the origin of the noise they both saw a masked man, his mask was white with black line patterns leaving his right eye visible however he's not what had their attention no it was…

"NARUTO," yelled Kushina seeing her first baby in the man's hands.

"Yondaime Hokage step away from the Jinchuriki," ordered the man.

"Wait let's just calm down here," said Minato holding a hand out to the man.

"Oh I assure you I am perfectly calm Minato Namikaze now step away from the Jinchuriki or your son will lose his life before it can even begin," declared the masked man holding a kunai to Naruto.

Minato narrowed his eyes to the man, Naruto was thrown up into the air, Minato shot forwards catching Naruto. It was at that second he realised that the blanket wrapped around the boy was covered in explosive tags, dropping from the celling Minato had adhered to the blond quickly unwrapped his son, teleporting away with his signature jutsu the **Hiraishin** landing in a safe house outside of Konoha Minato tossed the bomb blanket aside before tossing himself and Naruto out the door of the building as the blanket exploded destroying the shack sending a piece of debris into Minato's leg.

"Time to show this bastard why I'm the Yondaime," muttered Minato sitting up little Naruto in his arms, pulling the piece of wood out of his leg before flicking it up into the air, Minato and Naruto had vanished before the wood even hit the ground.

The blond Hokage appeared in the nursery of his house and quickly put the now naked Naruto on one of the beds.

"Tou-san will be back in a flash Naruto, you be a good boy now ok," said Minato before he quickly retrieved his coat and threw it on before vanishing from the home he had two children and a wife to save.

* * *

 **#With Kushina#**

The Uzumaki mother had been teleported away from the 'secure location' and now found herself in a water filled valley she was chained up by Fuinjutsu.

"You'll never get away with this, whatever you have planned you won't get away with it," declared Kushina glaring, at the masked man.

"Oh I assure you I will Kushina Uzumaki," said the man before she caught sight of his Sharingan eye.

"Come forth Kyubi," declared the man as the Kyubi began trying to force its way out of Kushina.

Kushina could only hold the beast back for so long as the being of chakra forced its way out of its former host. As the mass of chakra formed the nine tailed fox from of the Kyubi it glared down at the two humans in the valley.

"Now Kyubi fall to my eye's power," said the masked man as the Kyubi looked at him and his Sharingan eye. Kushina watched on in horror as the Kyubi's eye went from its normal blood red iris with a slitted pupil to a Sharingan eye that spun until the tomoe were barely shown in the iris. Kushina fell to the rock below her as the Fuinjutsu holding her failed.

"S-stop," wheezed the red haired woman.

"You survived what a surprizing bloodline the Uzumaki have, Kyubi kill your former host," ordered the masked man as he saw Kushina still alive on the rock.

Kyubi's large hulking form turned around to throw its paw down on Kushina, the masked man watched on impassively as the giant paw came closer and closer to Kushina, it was at the last second that a shadow appeared under the foot before Kushina and the shadow both vanished.

"The Hiraishin truly an amazing technique," muttered the masked man as he looked over to see Minato holding Kushina in a bridal carry on a tree glaring back at the Kyubi and the masked man.

"No matter I have a village to destroy," said the masked man before he vanished into a vortex that appeared in front of his eye.

"Minato the kids…" said Kushina her words dying in her throat.

"Are fine," said Minato with a reassuring smile before that smile fell as the Kyubi disappeared, Minato flashed away back to the nursery of his and Kushina's house before putting his wife down on the bed where their three children lay.

"I'll be back Kushina for now rest," said Minato before he once more vanished.

Minato appeared atop the Hokage monument where he saw the destruction that had occurred in little under a minute, however his attention was drawn back to the Kyubi as the creature apparently saw him there and began to charge up a **Bijudama** which after it was fully charged was fired towards Minato, whose eyes went wide.

Minato held out a Hiraishin kunai and made a chain of hand signs as the bomb approached him. In less than ten seconds the ball of purple chakra hit the mountain or at least it appeared to until the ball was drawn into a Fuinjutsu matrix. Once the ball was fully through the matrix hundreds of kilometres out of Konoha a huge explosion went off.

" _I'm going to have to be careful with those from now on that was huge,"_ thought Minato to himself. Minato spun around quickly kunai first he turned to see the same masked man from before just as his kunai sunk into the man's head however, there was no resistance to the attack and Minato's hand went right through the man's head and came out on the other side, where the man reached around and then grabbed Minato by the wrist, the man once more opened a vortex infront of his eye hoping to suck himself and Minato into it only for Minato to vanish from the man's grip.

Minato appeared in a clearing reasonably close to Konoha, he fell to the ground trying to get himself together, just as Minato stood up the masked man appeared in front of him.

"Just who are you?" asked Minato looking at the man who took off his hood revealing short spikey black hair, the man the pulled out a length of chain with cuffs on either end of the chain.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Minato Namikaze," said the man closing the cuffs around his wrists leaving the chain looped up behind him. Minato trusty Kunai in hand charged forwards at the masked man.

"But I am Madara Uchiha," declared the man just as Minato went to stab him in the heart, Minato was shocked for two reason one the man claimed to be Madara Uchiha, and second Minato once more felt no resistance as his blade and quickly followed by he went straight through the man, only to get stuck on the chain which was pulled tight only for Minato to once more vanish this time appearing at a kunai hanging from a tree in the clearing.

"Madara Uchiha died at the valley of the end against Shodaime-sama," declared Minato dropping to the ground.

"Well if that's what you want to believe," said the masked man with a shrug.

Minato ran forwards at the masked man kunai in hand, the masked man charged at Minato ready to kill the man.

As he ran Minato threw his kunai forwards and just as he expected the kunai headed straight to and through the masked man's head. The masked man reached forwards to grab Minato who quickly formed a basketball sized **Rasengan** , the masked man looked on impassively as the attack came closer to him.

Just before the masked man could touch Minato the man vanished reappearing on grabbing onto the kunai he threw moments before. Minato twisted in the air slamming his **Rasengan** into the back of the masked man slamming him into the ground. Minato then vanished from above the downed man who stood up only for Minato to re-appear slamming his hand into the masked man's stomach where a Fuinjutsu matrix appeared.

"The Kyubi is no longer under your control," said Minato glaring up at the man.

"A summoning relief seal you truly are a Seal Master Minato Namikaze, but this will not be the last time we meet," declared the masked man his right arm turning white before falling off his body, the masked man jumped away before vanishing into a vortex, Minato turned around and vanished from the clearing he had to check on the village.

* * *

 **#Village Centre#**

"HOLD FAST EVERYONE YONDAIME-SAMA IS ON HIS WAY," yelled Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage as he coordinated the attack against the Kyubi.

" _Come on Minato where are you?"_ questioned Hiruzen looking out for his successor.

"Sandime-sama what's the situation?" asked a voice from behind the elderly man, he turned to see Minato standing there.

"The Kyubi is as apparent rampaging most of the civilians have been evacuated, and the ninja are trying to hold him back," said Hiruzen.

"Alright my friend I need you to remain in command for a little while longer I know how to stop this, *Sigh* Kushina isn't going to like this," said Minato muttering the last part before flashing away.

Hiruzen turned to the nearby squad of ANBU.

"You four be ready to go," said Hiruzen getting a nod from the four ANBU.

* * *

 **#With Minato#**

Minato appeared once more in the nursery of his home he found Kushina hugging all three of their children.

"Mina-kun what's going on?" asked Kushina.

"No time to explain," said Minato touching Kushina's shoulder before teleporting away from the house.

Appearing in the clearing that the former safe house used to reside Minato gently put his wife and three kids down.

"Stay right there," declared Minato before teleporting away.

Minato appeared in the sky over the Kyubi before he flipped through hand signs.

" **Kuchiyose Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning Food Cart Destroyer technique),** " called Minato summoning a toad below him before both Minato and his toad dropped onto the Kyubi's back forcing the great beast to the ground.

" **Minato what the hell are you doing?"** asked the toad.

"Please Gamabunta I just need you to hold him for a few minutes," declared Minato getting a hesitant nod from the toad, Hiruzen nodded to his ANBU and all five of them jumped onto the Kyubi or the toad as Minato flipped through hand signs. Once more the Yondaime Hokage vanished, the four ANBU, the Sandime Hokage, Gamabunta and the Kyubi in tow, once more appearing in the clearing, Minato moved to Kushina.

"Minato what the hell are you doing bringing that thing here were our kids are?" screamed Kushina.

"Kushina the only way to beat the Kyubi is to seal it and only young undeveloped chakra coils can handle the chakra influx I have to seal the Kyubi in our kids," said Minato.

"Seal it in me I'll take it down with me," said Kushina desperately. Minato shook his head.

"I can't do that Kushi-chan you and I both know the Kyubi will reform and attack in a couple of years what then?" questioned Minato.

"But the only sealing technique you know is…" said Kushina her words not coming to her.

"The **Reaper death seal** Yes but Naruto, Narumi and Menma need a parent Kushina, you and I both know that you would do that better than me," said Minato.

"No Minato they need their father too," said a voice from behind the blond.

"Hiruzen?" questioned Minato.

"Let me do the sealing Minato, this village need you much more then they need me," said Hiruzen sternly. Minato looked to Kushina who hesitantly nodded before gently handing her babies to Hiruzen.

"I will seal half of the beast's chakra in Menma and half in Narumi while the body and soul will be sealed in Naruto," said Hiruzen getting a nod from Minato and Kushina who watched on as the sealing began.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Minato and Kushina walked into the council meeting, Kushina holding all three of their children.

"Hokage-sama" spoke the council in respect to Minato who nodded to them out of respect.

"Hokage-sama I must ask what became of the Kyubi" said Shikaku leader of the Nara clan.

"Also Hokage-sama what became of my father no one has seen him since the end of the battle" said Asuma sounding concerned.

"The answers to both of those questions are one and the same, Hiruzen Sarutobi gave his life to seal the Kyubi in my son Naruto" said Minato before sending Asuma an apologetic look.

Meanwhile Danzo Shimura Aka the Shinobi of Darkness looked at the three children of the Hokage with extreme interest.

" _I need to train that child Minato is too weak to train him as he should be as a weapon for the village,"_ thought Danzo to himself ideas already formulating in his mind on how to get the child in his secret ROOT division of ANBU.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first things first Ho Freaking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per your faith or choice of holiday)**

 **ok people i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter for this story**

 **this is a prologue to the story next chapter and beyond will hopefully be about 3k words a chapter**

 **ok everyone so here we have the Kyubi attack and the aftermath of the attack**

 **the actual main plot will begin next chapter so yeah**

 **alright people i just want to say that next week don't expect an update to this or any of my stories, you may get one but please don't expect one i have been writing non stop for the last fortnight to get my present to you all ready**

 **and for those who don't know my present is an extra chapter for each of my currently in progress stories plus the first chapter of four more which will change my update schedule to each of my stories getting an update once every two weeks**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. NOTICE

**Alright people first up no this is not a new chapter and for that I am sorry, this is an important notice I want to stress this now this is not a note about me abandoning this story no I assure you now that while it may take a bit but this story was really not ready to be posted I haven't got it as planned out as I normally would like so until further notice this story is on hiatus I am really, really sorry about this I didn't want to do this but I would prefer to stop and plan it out a bit more than write with what I have and have the story turn out shit, this was really a hard decision to make and I really am sorry for having to make it**

 **And if anyone feels the need to post a review to this saying anything about my lack of preparations for this you can fuck right off I will report it**


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Alright people this is an important thing for all of my stories so please if you read any of my stories read this**

 **I want to start off by saying this is not easy for me to do this but I'm pulling the plug on all of my stories Excluding at this point Reaper of Remnant now before you stop reading and begin to curse me out this is not a permanent thing I am pulling the plug but I am going to re-write them merging ideas and tossing out unneeded ideas this will also include ideas from Jinchuriki to three (For those who have read that story and were disappointed when it ended)**

 **I am really really sorry for those looking forwards to the next chapters for stories but hopefully this will make them all better in the end**

 **And also to the people who requested stories that I said I would write those are now also off the table you may get a message if I use the full idea or part of it in one of my new stories**

 **Please don't curse me out for doing this I already feel terrible about doing this it's just getting to much for me to be updating my nine stories within fourteen days, I know that to some that might not seem like a lot of work but to me it is**

 **I am so sorry to disappoint you all of you guys and I hope you will check out the new stories when they are posted**

 **One last time I will say I am so sorry for doing this and please don't curse me out**

 **With all of that said…**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake Out**


End file.
